nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Nesarian Fascism
Nesarian Fascism was founded by Emperor Adrion I in the early 1930s. It was influenced by other forms of fascism from other countries, particularly British Fascism, and it took aspects from the much older neo-feudal system that preceded capitalism in the Empire. Nesarian Fascism differs from most other Fascist (and National Socialist) ideologies in that it is explicitly monarchist, believing in the supreme power of the Emperor, and it upholds the existence of a powerful traditional nobility. It also rejects the notion of "reactionary modernism" that is core to most other fascist movements, instead harkening back to an ancient traditional pre-Enlightenment order and worldview and aiming to restore it, revolting against modernity rather than aiming to establish an alternative modernity. Nesarian Fascists also place a particularly strong emphasis on environmentalism, as they argue that you cannot protect a nation without also protecting the land itself. Some scholars from across the political spectrum argue that the label of "fascism" for this ideology is misleading when compared to other ideologies that share this label, as in political and economic senses, and in the more esoteric side of the ideology's worldview and aesthetics, it shares more similarities with other ideologies that are classed broadly as "reactionary", and some revisionist historians prefer to refer to it as "national feudal corporatism", "national feudalism" or some variation on this name. Nesarian Fascism, while sharing similarities with other fascist movements, is more reactionary and less statist than its ideological peers, and far more moderate when it comes to matters of race. Many modern Nesarian Fascists drop the label of "fascism" due to the stigma associated with it, and many who follow identical or very similar beliefs refer to themselves variously as reactionaries, Adrionic conservatives, national feudalists, feudal corporatists or simply corporatists. Economic Policy Nesarian Fascists reject both capitalism and socialism as materialistic and immoral economic systems. The core economic principle of Nesarian Fascism is corporatism, a specific variant of it that is sometimes referred to as feudal corporatism. This is the concept of the economy being divided up into corporate groups (sometimes referred to as guilds and rarely as syndicates), which are integrated into the state and presided over by hereditary nobles, but otherwise staffed by trade union leaders and industry experts. Nesarian Fascists argue that the nobles, who are born and raised to rule, are best suited for the role of overall management and direction, but they need the counsel of industry experts in order to actually understand the guilds they run, and only experts are suited to manage the day-to-day details. The nobles ruling these corporate groups should also be heavily educated in their industry, beginning as soon as they are able to learn. However, as will be explained shortly, many elements of distributism shine through in the economic beliefs of Nesarian Fascists. Nesarian Fascists say these corporate groups should be run on the basis of "provision, not profit"; that is, having a focus on providing the workers with a stable and decent livelihood and providing the economy with high quality products, but ultimately at the expense of total production volume. Nesarian Fascists argue that the capitalist model of cheap mass production is at its root immoral, as it not only devalues the labour of the worker - and therefore makes them feel less connected with their work and less satisfied with their life - but devalues products both materially and spiritually, encouraging a consumerist, materialist outlook in the general population that makes the consumer wholly dependent on the producer. Nesarian Fascists argue that a more artisanal economy based on products that are fewer in number but higher in quality is preferable, as it not only teaches the population to value the things they have, but actively encourages households to be as self-reliant as possible, which Nesarian Fascists say not only makes the economy more stable and more resistant to economic shocks but promotes a more healthy and virtuous spirit in the people. Of course, this must be accompanied by the state educating its citizens on how to be self-reliant. Nesarian Fascists also argue that the country must be as self-sufficient as possible, preferably relying on no foreign imports at all, arguing that autarky both makes the country more resistant against international economic shocks and contributes to the rather vague value of the "health of the nation". Nesarian Fascists do not, however, generally believe that foreign imports should be stopped completely, but rather that they should not be relied upon, with the exception of niche industries that rely on resources that are simply not present within the Empire. The final core aspect of Nesarian Fascist economic policy is a complete and total opposition to private commercial banking. Nesarian Fascists argue for credit unions and a nationalised central bank, and most Nesarian Fascists claim that private commercial banking, particularly international banking, is one of the world's most destructive forces. Of course, capitalists point out that such an outlook on production will lead to a level of supply far below demand, which may not be a problem in rural areas where households are more capable of self-provision, but is an issue in urban areas where self-provision is difficult if not impossible. To this, many Nesarian Fascists do concede that a more quantity-driven approach may be necessary for the most densely populated cities, but many also argue that the whole concept of densely populated cities is itself wrong. Capitalists also argue that the whole idea of a corporate group which is explicitly forbidden to operate off maximising profit heavily restricts competition and innovation, resulting in a stagnant economy which may fall behind its international rivals, and the focus on national autarky makes the economy miss out on cheaper labour and resources found elsewhere, consequently leading to higher domestic prices than if trade were free. Socialists, on the other hand, generally see this model as a long way off their ideal system but certainly more preferable to liberal capitalism, although they strongly object to the notion of putting the corporate groups under the rule of hereditary nobles, while at the same time appreciating to some extent that the corporate groups are otherwise staffed by experts from amongst the common people. Social Policy Unsurprisingly, Nesarian Fascism is socially traditionalist, although it is in some ways more reactionary and in other ways less so than fascist movements found elsewhere. Nesarian Fascists fiercely denounce materalism, liberalism and democracy, and are in support of traditional religion and the family unit. They are far more overtly religious than many fascist movements, supporting full co-operation between church and state, supporting the Imperial Inquisition and in particular areas giving authority to the priesthood over the state, such as in the recognition of marriages. This is true for both Elvetan and Christian adherents of the ideology. However, Nesarian Fascists also believe in tolerance towards all religions that want to co-exist in peace. As mentioned earlier, Nesarian Fascists differ from most other fascists in their core esoteric, spiritual foundation; while most fascists seek to establish an alternative modernity that rejects the Enlightenment and seeks to establish a new order, Nesarian Fascists reject the Enlightenment but rather seek to re-establish the old pre-Enlightenment order rather than create a new modernity. Most Nesarian Fascists, both contemporary and during Emperor Adrion's time, are generally anti-industrialist and agrarianist, believing that pre-industrial society was better than post-industrial modernity, although they concede that a return to pre-industrial society is impossible. Nesarian Fascists have a more moderate view on race than most other fascists, although they are certainly still racial nationalists. They believe that no races should mix as it corrupts both of them, and each race has certain characteristics that make them in some ways superior to others and in other ways inferior to others, but no race is flat-out superior or inferior. Most Nesarian Fascists advocate for revoking recognition of interracial marriages or even outright banning them, and not giving the same welfare benefits and tax reliefs to interracial couples that are given to normal couples. It is important to stress that Nesarian Fascists are not racial or ethnic supremacists, and Emperor Adrion himself condemned such beliefs, denouncing the radical supremacist groups within his movement and stating that "the only supreme beings are the Gods". Nesarian Fascists additionally believe in the right to free speech, and believe in the right of women to work and earn their own money equal to a man, although they believe that mothers with non-adult children should be mothers above all else and not go out to work, and the free speech comes with the caveat that it does not compromise loyalty to the nation and the state - in essence, "say what you want but do as you're told". Most Nesarian Fascists also believe that speech intended to actively subvert the nation - which, in their eyes, includes things such as promotion of homosexual activity, transgenderism, abortions and drug use - should not be tolerated. Foreign Policy Nesarian Fascists are not so homogenous in their views on military action, and they are largely split into three camps: the Pacifists (who are the majority), the Revanchists or Restorationists (who are a large minority) and the Imperialists (who are a small minority). The Pacifists oppose all wars that are not directly necessary to protect the Empire and its people, and do not advocate for expansion beyond the current borders of the Empire that have been held since 1956. A lot of them support the Empire's current intervention overseas (such as in Syria), arguing that what has been started should be continued to the end, but they oppose the fact that the intervention was started at all. The Revanchists or Restorationists argue for the restoration of the "Natural Empire"; that is, the Empire's borders prior to the Great Russo-Nesarian War, omitting Kazan but including the portion of Armenia that was retaken during WW1. This group is split roughly equally in half as to whether Iran should be integrated back into the Empire or left independent. The Imperialists, who make up a small radical minority - estimated around 10%, but exact figures are impossible to attain - hold the pre-WW1 imperialist view, motivated by the Elvetan doctrine of the War Against the World, that the Empire should seek to conquer the entire globe and rule it fairly, justly and in accordance with the laws of the Gods, in order to achieve permanent world peace. International Opinion Nesarian Fascism is often seen as the most moderate and acceptable wing of Fascism. Although it is still viewed negatively by most of the western world, it does not carry the same extremely negative connotations as other forms of Fascism and National Socialism. This is mainly due to the fact that Emperor Adrion I is widely considered as a competent and just ruler, the Imperial state and military did not commit the brutal atrocities that other Fascist or National Socialist regimes did, and it does not specifically target a single race or ethnicity such as the Jews. The ideology is also viewed relatively more favourably by the Indians and Pakistanis, who suffered under the capitalist British Raj which went to extreme ends to carry out total war whilst the invading Nesarian Empire promised them self-determination (resulting in many Indians defecting to the Imperial side). Despite this, Nesarian Fascism is often heavily criticised by liberals, socialists, communists and Jews. While Judaism is barely mentioned in Adrion I's own description of Nesarian Fascism, and Jews were not persecuted in the Nesarian Empire during fascist rule (which would have been fruitless anyway given the near-total absence of Jewish people within the Empire at the time), most Jews oppose it due to its similarity to ideologies which historically persecuted Jews, and the vast majority of modern Nesarian Fascists do not have a favourable opinion of the Jews. Many also point out that the Fascist Nesarian Empire contradicted its own idea of safeguarding the right to free speech and free thought because communism was suppressed in the Empire, and outright banned from 1948 to 1967. Some also point out that the economy of the fascist Empire was unsustainable and would have collapsed if it had gone on for just a few more years, however this is entirely theoretical and can never be firmly proven or disproven. Mortian Fascism Mortian Fascism is a variant on Nesarian Fascism invented by a group of Mortian Orcs in the late 1930s. It is essentially the same but places the religious emphasis on Morrokhi rather than Elveta, and while it supports the existence of the monarchy, it does not support the Emperor wielding significant power and seeks to relegate the role of the monarchy to a guiding force providing stability and legitimacy (such as the position of the monarch in the United Kingdom) rather than an active political figure. It also does not believe that elected systems are completely ineffective, and supports a more decentralised economy. Flags and Symbols The main symbol of Nesarian Fascism is the Black Sun, a symbol taken from Elveta. The sun (derived from the symbol of Yakela) is black because black is generally seen as the colour of fascism, being the colour of both the British and Italian Blackshirts. The black colour also makes the symbol more applicable to other faiths, as the sun is only a truly Elvetan symbol when it is gold or red. The "flag" of Nesarian Fascism has a red background to represent the blood of those who died in service of their country. This flag (or more specifically, the black sun) was never put onto any official flags or heraldry but did feature prominently in military and civilian circles, and especially at political rallies - however it was not as prominent as the swastika was in Germany. The flag of the Black Sun is essentially identical to the flag of Dungoria, resulting in a great deal of confusion and often exasperation when the Dungors have to point out that, no, they are not fascists, they are flying the flag of their homeland. Nesarian Fascists have always claimed that their flag was made independently, but it is very likely that the design of the Dungorian flag was used as the base. The main symbol of Mortian Fascism is a white circle with a red rim and a red lightning bolt going through it, usually (although not always) depicted on a black background. This same symbol is also one of the candidate replacement flags for Mortia, and it is also the flag of the Mortian National Party. The lightning bolt represents Morrokh, the red colour represents the blood of those who died in service of their country, the white colour represents truth and hope, and the black colour represents warriors. It is inspired by the flag of the British Union of Fascists, a fascist party in the United Kingdom that served as an inspiration for many Nesarian/Mortian Fascist ideas. Although Nesarian Fascism took its name from the fasces, the fasces did not officially feature anywhere in the Empire during the fascist period, nor did the swastika, as neither symbols have any meaning within the Empire. However, the Italian migrants did liberally use the fasces, with Italian regiments in the war decorating their equipment with this symbol. Category:Ideologies